What Happens in the Dark
by MsAsumness
Summary: Every time Nathaniel goes somewhere, his parents make him take Amber and vice versa. However, its prom night. Amber is going with Castiel, and Nathaniel doesn't have a date...or does he? Yaoi. Read it...Love it. A lil something something for my followers and favorite...ers.


**Sup peeps! I just felt like I needed to write a lil something something for you guys…been leaving you hanging for the longest. My Watamote peeps who followed my story Our Secret are probably pissed at me. I told them I was a frequent uploader but haven't added anything in like months. I just can't get into that story though…and if I can't get into it, it will be crap. I don't want to put crap up…again… But you guys know I used to upload every day. I started applying for colleges late and senior year is crazy so srry peeps but here you go. You already know my OTP is NatxCas so…you know where this is going. …I just realized…my writing style doesn't use the tab button. No indentation. When I'm in lit class I use indentation but not when I'm writing as a hobby. Strange… Warning: Yaoi. Nosebleed alert. If you are able to visualize in your head…ohhohohhh…get ready for a ride.**

It was the day of prom and Nathaniel couldn't be less excited. His parents were making him go- not because they wanted him to enjoy his senior year or anything, but because they wanted him to keep an eye on Amber. Of all people she could have gone to prom with, she'd chosen the school rebel, Castiel. It was a tragic fact (meaning the entire student body and even teachers) knew that wherever Amber went, Nathaniel was sent along as well. Even if Nathaniel wanted to go somewhere, their parents made him drag his sister with him. Tonight was no different. Nathaniel was pissed at the world right about now, but it went past him having to go to prom. He would have to endure four hours of the one he loved dancing in the arms of someone else.

He sighed as his sister stepped out of her closet.

"How do I look, Nath?"

He forced a smile and nodded.

"You look great." He had no harsh feelings for his sister, but a large part of him envied her. She got everything she wanted. He never asked for much, but perhaps if he was treated like a part of their family instead of "the other kid."

"Nath! You're not dressed yet! Hurry up! I want to get in every second I can with Castiel."

She blushed at the sound of his name and giddily hurried back to her bathroom to make sure her makeup was right. Nathaniel sighed and went to his room to get dressed. Soon enough, there was a knock at Amber's bedroom door.

"Coming!"

She opened the door and smiled when she saw her brother. He wore almost all black except for his button up shirt- not white this time. It was a dark blue with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He held his jacket over his arm as he leaned against the doorframe. Amber snapped a quick picture and walked over to her brother. She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Nath. You can leave. All you have to do is walk into the door with me and then you can leave and do whatever you want. You'll be able to tell mom and dad that you came to prom with me. That works right?"

If only she knew. Part of him wanted to go just to see…them. To be able to be in the same room as this person and imagine that he was out on the floor with them instead of…their date. At the same time, he felt sick to his stomach knowing that was the furthest he could go. He helped his sister down the stairs and into the car before walking around to the driver's seat and getting in.

* * *

"Woah! This is so awesome!"

Amber gleefully hurried up the stairs, passing her friends and other students to find Castiel. Nathaniel trudged behind, stomach churning as he mentally prepared himself for the night. He could have left Amber there, but he never knew what could go wrong. Still, wherever his love was, he wanted to be. Nathaniel sighed and found an empty table far away from the other students who danced to the steady bump of the music. It was pretty upbeat and all, yet a nearly perfected contrast to his emotions. He checked the time. 8 o'clock. Only four hours…ugh…four long, miserable hours. He looked up and scanned the room, curious if he was the only poor soul that had been dragged to this miserable event. There were others, but they seemed to have found friends to chat with to pass the time. Nathaniel locked onto a tall, black-haired male standing across the room with Amber.

It was an uncomfortable dance, at least on Castiel's part. Amber gripped him as though she was hugging onto dear life rather than dancing. He looked indifferent. Word had gotten around to Nathaniel that he only agreed to go with Amber in exchange for her to never talk to him again. He made that promise to her, yet his face clearly showed he was regretting his decision. A mixture of pain and annoyance swirled in his expression, probably because Amber was squeezing the life out of him. Nathaniel stood and turned to walk outside. He leaned over the balcony, feeling the night's breeze as he watched waves form in the pond behind the mansion.

"Nat? You out here?"

Nathaniel quickly looked back when he heard the familiar voice, and he gave its owner a nod.

"I need to talk to you."

"Why? You have a date. You should-MMPH!" They interrupted Nathaniel with a kiss. That was all he needed and he and his lover hurried further away from the other students.

Behind the mansion was a large maze of tall hedges and trees. Nathaniel followed his lover's voice in the pitch black of night, hoping not to get lost in the maze.

"Won't Amber notice you're gone?"

"I told her I had to take a shit and that I was going to get punch."

"Castiel!"

"What? Don't judge me."

Castiel checked to make sure nobody was around before walking towards Nathaniel.

"Castiel what are you- MMPH!"

Nathaniel found himself pressed up against the thick trunk of a tree, Castiel's lips crashing against his with his tongue threatening to invade Nathaniel's mouth. The blonde was caught off guard and froze for a second before relaxing in his lover's arms. He knew he shouldn't be doing this. Kissing Castiel that is. He was supposed to be there with Amber, after all. Now Nathaniel was not only stealing her date, but her lifelong crush as well. He was ruining prom for her, and he didn't even want to go. It was as if he was punishing her because their parents made him come.

He was shaken from his thoughts when the familiar sound of his belt being removed rang in the silence of night. Castiel's teeth grazed his neck, causing a lustful whimper to escape his lips.

"Cas-"

He could feel Castiel's bulge pushing up against his and the friction was enough to send Nathaniel over the edge. He wasn't thinking anymore. Getting caught didn't come to mind. He pulled Castiel closer, deepening the kiss as his pants fell around his ankles.

"Oh…Nat…"

Nathaniel gave Castiel's bowtie a quick tug and threw it to the ground, sliding his hands up Castiel's shirt to unbutton it.

"Slow down, baby. I'm not going anywhere."

Nathaniel impatiently tugged at Castiel's belt before looking into his eyes.

"You want it right here, baby?"

"Yeah….yeah…"

Castiel took off his belt and Nathaniel wasted no time pulling the pants down. A nearby bench was just out of reach of the light from a nearby lamppost, giving them just enough to see each other but not for others to see them. Castiel laid Nathaniel back on it, undoing his vest and shirt and tossing them over into their pile of clothes before spreading the blonde's legs. Nathaniel was throbbing already and it looked like he could have finished without Castiel even touching him.

"It's been a long time, baby. You're really horny."

"Come on, Cas!"

Castiel chuckled.

"Okay, baby."

He started to tease Nathaniel's nipples, swirling his tongue over each pink bud until they were almost obscenely erect. His teeth grazed one, and a sharp intake of air told him he was doing well so far. He moved down, tracing Nathaniel's abs with the tip of his tongue as his fingers teased his nipples.

"Oh Cas…"

Castiel lifted one of Nathaniel's legs and let it rest on his shoulder as he took ahold of Nathaniel's throbbing rod and slowly began to stroke it. By now he'd realized he could control Nathaniel with the right persuasion. Castiel started at the base of Nathaniel's penis and ran his tongue up the shaft, taking the entire thing into his mouth when he reached the top. Nathaniel was silent, only gripping Castiel's hair with one hand and the side of the bench with the other. Castiel could feel Nathaniel about to explode in his mouth and gripped his penis to interrupt.

"Dammit!"

"Don't worry , baby. I'm not done yet."

Castiel came up, putting a hand on both sides of Nathaniel as he did a half pushup to kiss him again. Nathaniel bit his lip when Castiel reached down to take ahold of himself. He slowly pushed into Nathaniel's entrance, gently pushing in until he was all the way. He moved slowly, earning quite whimpers from Nathaniel until he felt himself coming close. He pulled out and readjusted so Nathaniel was on his lap. Nathaniel felt horrible inside. How could he betray his sister like this? He'd been nothing but cruel to her when they were children and told himself he would never make her cry again after that fateful day. But this…she would find out eventually…and oh god she would cry. How could anything this wrong feel so…so…SOO right? He'd always given her anything she wanted but Castiel…she simply could not have.

"Ahh! CAS!"

Nathaniel's back arched as he gripped the back of the bench. He felt Castiel's arms around him as they tensed up together.

"FUCK!"

"I'm coming!"

Spurt after spurt of their hot love covered their bodies, forming a sticky adhesive between the two.

"Cas…"

"Yeah?"

"How are we gonna clean this up?"

"I don't know…"

Nathaniel was too tired to panic, and simply rested his head on Castiel's shoulder.

**I FUCKING HATE GOOGLE CHROME! IT MADE THE ORIGINAL POST OF THIS CHAPTER LOOK LIKE A BIG ASS MASS OF TEXT! UGH! I HAD TO GO BACK AND ADD SPACES MY DAMN SELF!**


End file.
